Epilogue to Heart of a Hero
by Skylark
Summary: Will Doyle come out of this alive? (Sequel to Heart of a Hero, Part I and II)


CHAPTER 1

YHo1014790@aol.com

Epilogue to Heart of a Hero, Part II

Disclaimer: The characters Hercules and Iolaus belong to Renaissance Pictures. The characters of Angel, Buffy and the rest of the Scooby gang belong to Jess Whedon and Mutant Enemy Productions.No money is being made from this story. This story is written for entertainment purposes only. WARNING: A little bit of Adult content towards the end of the story but not more than you would expect from the TV series.

Summary: Will Michael, the Archangel allow Cordelia, Doyle , and Angel back to Earth? 

Author's Note: This story is a sequel to Heart of a Hero Part II. This story takes place BEFORE my story Love is Eternal but takes place after my story The Moment of Truth. You should read Heart of a Hero Part I and Part II before reading this epilogue. Enjoy!

CHAPTER 1

Buffy turns her tear-stained face to the heavens while cradling Angel to her chest and makes a desperate plea to Michael the Archangel and the PowersToBe "Please bring Cordelia, Doyle and Angel back. The world still needs heroes. Cordelia, Doyle and Angel all have the heart of a hero..Please give me a second chance to make up with Angel."Buffy looks down at Angel's crumpled body and whispers to Angel's ear "You are my heart, , Angel. I'll love you for all eternity, you are my hero."

Hercules looks at Buffy with compassion, but feels utterly helpless. "Iolaus, we've got to be able to do something to help Buffy, what can we do?"

Iolaus cocks his head as if he appears to be listening to something "Herc, be quiet, will ya? I can sense Cordelia, Doyle and Angel. You know Herc, I think I have an idea, but you won't like it. Remember I told you that I snuck out of the Light, well I think I can sneak back in" Iolaus gives Hercules a mischevious look.

"Oh no, you don't Iolaus. You're not sneaking back into the Light without me. We're a team, remember? " Hercules clasps his hands on his chest and gives Iolaus a stern look.

Willow approaches Hercules and Iolaus "No, Hercules, Iolaus, you must keep Buffy company. It's a generous offer you two are making but Buffy needs you here. I agree with Michael, the world still needs heroes like you two. It's bad enough that Doyle and Angel followed Cordelia to their deaths into the Light, we don't need you two to die also. Stay here and keep Buffy company and give her hope."

Buffy looks up at Iolaus and asks him "Can you tell what is going on with Angel? And the others?"

Iolaus' cerulean blue eyes fill with genuine concern as he sees the distress on Buffy's face "All I can feel is that they are in the Light. Michael is about to pass judgment on them. "

In heaven in the meantime,

Cordelia looks around her. She sees nothing but white mist. The last thing she remembers is falling through a fiery crevice after killing the mayor with the dagger of the Light. She hears voices. 

"Cordelia, Cordelia, where are you? It's me Doyle. Answer me. Are you there?" Doyle is bewildered as he can't find Cordelia. He knows he is in the Light for he has died before and this was the same place he had ended up in the first time he died.

"Doyle, is that really you?" Cordelia sees Doyle and gives him a grateful hug.

"Doyle, where are we? Am I dead?" Cordelia gives Doyle a worried look.

"Yes, Princess, we are dead. We are in the realm of the Light. I was so worried about you. When I saw you fall into that crevice, I…" Doyle's voice becomes too choked with emotion for him to continue as tears fall down his face.

"Doyle, I just know that no matter where we are, as long as I am with you, I feel happy and complete. I love you, Doyle, with all my heart." Cordelia gives Doyle a long kiss.

Doyle and Cordelia kiss oblivious to their surroundings. Angel wanders through the white mist until he sees Cordelia and Doyle entangled in a loving embrace. Angel walks up to his favorite people and hugs them both.

"Hey Cordy, Doyle, so this is heaven?" Angel declares. Angel looks around him in wonder."The Light is really magnificent. When I died, I didn't think I would end up here! Last time I died, I went straight to hell, I think. I don't remember too clearly anymore. Iolaus once described the Light to Hercules as "bliss"..but it's nothing like experiencing the Light..It's.."bliss" just like Iolaus said."

Startled out of their embrace, both Cordelia and Doyle are shocked to see Angel in the white mist. Neither of them had seen Angel die. Doyle is the first to recover his wits as he bursts out "Angel, what are you doing here?"

"I saw Cordy fall into the crevice. Then I saw you yell at Michael and a vortex opened up and took you away. Suddenly I felt all alone. My two best friends were gone, so I willed my soul to follow yours, and here I am." Angel explained. Angel's eyes misted as he recalled the deaths of his two best friends and he looks straight into Doyle's eyes as he says "I can't live without my two best friends. You Doyle, who taught me the meaning of friendship when you took in a lonely vampire who had just arrived in Los Angeles and You Cordelia, for understanding my love for Buffy and helping me build that investigative agency. Without you two, my life would have no purpose, no direction. I had felt so lost without Buffy. I don't intend to spend the rest of my life alone. With you two by my side, I will always have the company of good friends. Come on, Doyle, Cordelia, let's explore this Light." Angel, Doyle, and Cordelia walk around the white mist of the Light trying to get their bearings.

Among the Powers to be, an argument is brewing….

"Listen, Michael, you set a bad precedent when you let Hercules and Iolaus back to Earth. We can't let every hero who sacrifices himself to go back to Earth. We need more Archangels to defend us against the demons. Cordelia, Doyle and Angel have proved themselves to be worthy warriors. They will defend the Light against evil. We need them in the Light."

Michael looks magnificent in his archangel suit. His hair is ashy blond. He has classic large expressive eyebrows set beneath a handsome chiseled face. Michael rubs his chin in concentration as he considers the matter at hand. 

"You must understand why I make my decision. If we don't send Cordelia, Doyle and Angel back, Hercules and Iolaus will come back demanding their return. It won't take long for Iolaus to remember how he snuck out of the Light. No, the Earth realm also needs worthy warriors to protect them from demons. I agree with you there. Cordelia, Doyle and Angel are worthy warriors, but I think that the mortal world still needs heroes." 

With a wave of his hand, the other PowersToBe vanish and Cordelia, Angel and Doyle find themselves in front of Michael.

Doyle, Cordelia and Angel suddenly find themselves transported. They stop and stare at the vast throne before them. On the throne sits Michael, the Archangel. 

CHAPTER 2

Michael looks at the three souls in front of them. Yes, these souls are worthy. Each has sacrificed his life to save the world. Doyle sacrificed his life to save the half-demons from harm. Cordelia sacrificed her life to save Sunnydale from a mad demon-snake-mayor and to close the hellmouth. Angel…he sacrificed his life to bring Doyle and Cordelia back to Earth..he sacrificed his humanity to save Buffy..

Michael turns his attention to Cordelia and Doyle. "Your love and your friendship have very much impressed me. The world still needs heroes like you. I will send you back. I am very proud of you, my children."

Michael then turns his attention to Angel "I will remove the demon soul, Angelus from you and place him in hell. I will return you to Earth as a human vampire. That is you will retain the powers of a vampire, but you will be human. You have earned your place besides Buffy."

Angel looks at Michael in confusion "Buffy loves another. She would be better with someone other than I. I have such a bloody past. What kind of future could I offer her? Let me be the sacrifice. With my death, Buffy will be able to move on and forget about me."

Michael raises his eyebrows at Angel's remark "Angel, at this moment, Buffy cradles your body in her arms. She keeps asking Iolaus to bring you back. If I don't act quickly, Iolaus will return and Hercules will be not far behind. Buffy loves you, Angel."

Michael opens a window and allows Angel to see Buffy crying over his crumpled body with Iolaus and Hercules anxiously looking on and he hears the words his heart has always longed for. "Please, Angel, please come back to me. I love you with all my heart..please don't die and leave me all alone.."

Iolaus' voice blends in the background as he soothes Buffy "I remember now how to sneak back into the Light. Herc and I will get Angel and the others back."

Michael closes the window. "You believe me now, Angel. She loves you. There's no question in my mind that I will have to send you back too. The last thing I need is to have Hercules and Iolaus back here again demanding your return."

With a wave of his hand, Cordelia, Doyle, and Angel find themselves back on Earth. Angel can feel his soul go back into his body—his human body. 

Buffy bows her head in sorrow as she continues to cradle the body of Angel when suddenly she sees his chest rise and fall. She can feel a pulse. Buffy puts her head to his chest and to her astonishment, she can hear a heartbeat. Angel opens his eyes and sees his beloved Buffy with her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat and he thinks how beautiful she looks.

"Angel, you're back..how? It's a miracle. You're not only back..you're human? Angel is this really possible? Buffy doesn't wait for an answer as she gives Angel the most passionate kiss of his life.

Hercules and Iolaus stop talking as each of them can feel that Cordelia and Doyle are back. Iolaus puts a hand up to stop Hercules from talking "Do you feel that Herc, they're back? Michael has allowed them back on Earth. I can feel them here!"

Hercules whirls around looking for Cordelia and Doyle "I feel them here too! Where are they? Why don't I see them?"

An instant later, Cordelia and Doyle appear in front of an astonished but happy Hercules and Iolaus. Hercules rushes over to both Cordelia and Doyle and hugs them both in his large arms. "I'm so glad Michael bought you back."

Cordelia and Doyle then find themselves hugged by Iolaus as well. "It's good to have you both back." Iolaus wipes his blond curls from his forehead as he says "This calls for a celebration. I'm hungry. Let's go eat. My treat." Iolaus gives everyone his trademark golden grin.

Hercules rolls his eyes and follows a happy Cordelia, Doyle, Angel and Buffy to the nearest restaurant for a bite. Iolaus, always thinking of his stomach! Well if he's going to treat..who am I to argue?

Cordelia and Doyle are overjoyed to be back on Earth. "Doyle, remember on the plane I proposed to you, well, will you marry me? Doyle?" 

Doyle nods his head and says "Yes, Cordy. I no longer have my demon half and well I guess this is a face you can grow to love."

Cordelia gives Doyle a look of love, joy and exasperation as she replies "Doyle, even if you still had your demon half, I still love you. When you died the first time, you never gave me the chance to tell you..how much I loved you even then. You died before I could.." Tears threaten to fall on Cordelia's face as she remembers that fateful night when Doyle saved the half demons by slugging Angel and unplugging the bomb himself and then dying in the explosive aftermath.

"Promise me, Doyle, never to play hero again. I don't think I can live through that again." Cordelia looks at Doyle with love, tenderness and pain in her eyes.

"I promise, Cordelia never to make you sad again. We'll always be together. And you, Cordelia, promise me never to sacrifice yourself like you did to close the hellmouth by falling into fiery crevices. When I saw you die, it was as if my heart was broken in two, Cordelia, you must promise me never to play hero again." Doyle pleads, his eyes filled with love tenderness and pain.

"Doyle, with all my heart, I promise we will always be together forever. That I will make my wedding vow. I, Cordelia Chase promise to always love, cherish my beloved Francis Doyle."

"Cordelia, with all my heart, I promise we will always be together forever. That I will make my wedding vow to alwayslove, cherish, my beloved Cordelia Chase." Doyle and Cordelia end their conversation with a kiss.

Somewhere on Olympus, a very naughty Goddess of Love giggles as she overhears this conversation of love and promptly starts to arrange a very pink wedding for Cordelia Chase and Francis Doyle.

Epilogue

After the wedding of Cordelia and Doyle…

"You know Herc, I'm so glad I had Aphrodite arrange the wedding. Didn't Cordelia and Doyle look so happy together?" Iolaus tilts his head up to see Hercules' reaction.

"My sister really knows how to throw a wedding. Doyle almost tripped on Cordelia's train. Leave it to Aphrodite to make the whole wedding pink. Pink napkins. Pink chairs. Pink wedding gown. Poor Doyle even had to wear a pink tuxedo. What's with my crazy sister and the color pink anyway? "

"Herc, I kind of liked my pink tuxedo. It was fun. Especially the pink cake. Strawberry is my favorite flavor."

"Iolaus, you didn't have to eat the whole cake. You could have left some for the bride and groom!" Hercules arches his eyebrows at Iolaus.

"One of the perks of being an immortal Guardian of the Light, I don't have to watch my weight, I can eat as much as I want. Besides Herc, I don't think Cordelia and Doyle were interested in partying. They were much too interested in getting to their honeymoon. Did you see how eager they were to leave the reception party! They had eyes only for each other!" 

A sparkle of pink and Aphrodite appears. " Hi ya Sweetcheeks! Hi ya Hercola! Cordy's and Doyle's was the most tubular wedding don't you think? The wedding vows at Cordie's and Doyle's wedding were SO ROMANTIC and they were SO IN LOVE!" Aphrodite starts to cry and she takes out a pink hankie to wipe her tears as she continues "I can't wait to arrange Buffy and Angel's wedding. Bummer..I have to wait a few more decades for that one! I promise you their wedding will be even pinker than this one was ! Aprhodite giggles.

"Aphrodite, why are you giggling?" Iolaus' curiosity is piqued by Aphrodite's strange behavior.

Aphrodite opens a window and lets Iolaus see. "Look Sweetcheeks, don't Cordy and Doyle look sweet on their honeymoon? They've been at it 24 hours non-stop!" Iolaus looks into the window. Cordelia and Doyle are naked in bed looking extremely satisfied in their sleep, their arms wrapped around each other. In another window, Angel and Buffy are making out in bed in a very passionate manner.

Iolaus gives a whistle "Hey Herc, come take a look. Cordelia and Doyle are very happy..and so are Buffy and Angel..a real love fest. No wonder your sister is so happy..everyone is in love." 

Hercules blushes to his hair roots as he looks into Dite's window "Aphrodite, do you always watch people while they are..uh..you know..uh..doing their thing? Give them some privacy for goodness' sake"

Aphrodite giggles "Don't be such a party pooper Hercola. Serena and you do it all the time. Sweetcheeks and I love to watch..No need for you to be shy Hercola. I've seen it all. You and Serena are VERY happy together. " At this remark, Iolaus cannot suppress a giggle as he sees Hercules blush.

Hercules gives Iolaus a glare "You and Aphrodite have been watching ME do THAT"

"You know Herc, when you get angry,your nostrils flare. It was Aphrodite's idea. She was just trying to cheer me up after my wife's death. Dite has her own sense of entertainment. Come on Herc! Have a sense of humor!" Hercules makes a move to grab Iolaus by the vest when Iolaus backs away and yells to Aphrodite "Aphrodite save me! Herc is on the rampage!"

Before Hercules could grab Iolaus, both Iolaus and Aphrodite disappear in a sparkle of pink.."IOLAUS COME BACK HERE! I HAVEN'T FINISHED TALKING WITH YOU!

Hercules finds himself talking to empty air as he yells at Aphrodite "SIS, This isn't over yet!" Hercules walks angrily down the street towards his wife's house. Iolaus and Aphrodite giggle at Hercules' embarrassment and anger.

Aphrodite whispers into Iolaus' ear "My brother looks so cute when he's embarrassed. So when are you going to tell Herkie baby the truth..that we never saw HIM do THAT with Serena?"

Iolaus gives Aphrodite a mischevious grin "Let Herc stew in his juices. It'll be fun to embarrass him. He's so shy about it all. Come on Dite..let's tease Herc some more. I know just the trick. We'll sneak into his bedroom and…"

Aphrodite nods her head "Sweetcheeks, you are naughtier than I am! I'm glad you're on my side..your plan is wicked. Let's let Serena in on it. Herkie will never get over it…oh can I let Cupid in on it? Catching Herkie in the act..nude..and in the act..yes..let's have some fun with him!" Both Iolaus and Aphrodite appear in front of Serena..and conspire….Serena giggles too..as she realizes just how embarrassed her tall and shy husband will be….later on tonight..

"Count me in! My poor husband will never know what hit him! " Serena gives both Aphrodite and Iolaus a wink as she promises to fulfill her end of the practical joke.

THE END

Fan Fiction Page

Home Page


End file.
